Weekend Woman
by Kiros Razer
Summary: Shizune is a lesbian with an internet lover, When the girl comes to visit.. find out out what happens between Shizune, Shizune's girlfriend and Tsunade. May add more stuff if an idea strikes.


Weekend Woman

**Chapter: 1 **

**  
Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

Author's Note:  
Contains lesbians, due to words and actions it's for Mature readers.  
This was written after I did some fan art last night  
and was talking on instant messenger to my friends.  
I decided to go to my room and write my idea out.

I want to help increase the written pairing of Tsunade / Shizune fics  
If you like reading them, help me in my quest for making them an awesome pair.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

One evening at the Hokage mansion.

Tsunade stretched and then mentioned,  
"Another day finished.. now it's time to relax.."

She looked over and noticed her assistant using her lap top.

The Hokage with curiosity in her voice asked,  
"What are you doing, Shizune?"

The dark haired woman then blushed and replied,  
"Ummm... messaging... a... a.. friend in Tanzuka."  
She laughed.

Tsunade decided to take pleasure in asking,  
"Oh, really... what kind of friend?"

Shizune's face turned bright red as she replied,  
"...I.. uh... hehe..." She laughed once again.

The Hokage gave her a happy smile,  
"Oh..that kind..so you have a boyfriend?" she teased.

"Uhhhh... heh... Mai is a girl..." Shizune said as she turned away feeling embarrassed.

Tsunade had a surprised look upon her face, then when she noticed how embarrassed her assistant had become she replied,  
"Shizune, I didn't know.. I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, Tsunade-Sama.. it's not like I told you before.."

"Oh, is that her picture?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah.." Shizune replied.

"She is kind of pretty..."

"To me she's beautiful."

Tsunade began thinking to herself.  
(Shizune likes women.. somehow that doesn't surprise or bother me..  
I guess a few times that she might have interests in girls.)

Shizune jumped up quickly in Surprise.

"Shizune, what is !?" The Hokage asked in concern.

"She wants to visit this weekend, is that okay?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade was left puzzled by the question,  
"Um.. why are you asking me?"

"Umm.. work.." she replied

When Tsunaderealized what the other woman was referring to she replied, "Oh, I see... alright.. I'll let you have off then."

"Thank you, Tsunade-Sama.." Shizune said with a smile upon her face.

"In return I want to meet this girlfriend of your's." Tsunade replied with a smile upon her face.

Shizune ran up and hugged her and replied, "Of course!"

"Alright then.."

...

As Tsunade began walking to her room, she thought.

_"Shizune and another girl.. for some reason it just doesn't sit well with me.. Will this girl interfere with our time together?  
What if she decides to stay and live with her?"_

Tsunade then chuckled, "Now I am the worry wart!, Ha-ha-ha, isn't that Shizune's job to worry all of the time?"

...

The day of the visit

...

Tsunade walks out to see Shizune all dressed up nicely..  
She finds herself unable to speak until finally she puts her arm around her. Shizune looked up at her and smiles.

Tsunade then gathered her words and spoke, "I can't believe it... you look **WOW!"**

Shizune blushed and the replied,"Thanks.. so I do look okay?"

The Hokage gave her a big grin, "She has got to be crazy if she doesn't think that you look good."

Shizune continued blushing and replied, "Your just saying that to boost my confidence.."

"I really mean it, Shizune you look good."

"I'm nervous, Tsunade-Sama.." The dark haired women replied nervously.

"Don't be.."

Soon they both can see another woman walking towards them.  
Before long the girl runs up to Shizune and hugs her.

"Shizune-Kun, you look awesome!" Mia said.

Tsunade patted Shizune on the back to encourage her to speak.

"Thank you, so do you."

"Who is this woman?" Mia asked.

"Mia, this is my sensei the Godaime Hokage of Konoha." Shizune said proudly.

"Really? I thought she was some old woman." Mia replied.

The girl's words struck a nerve and Shizune had to hold Tsunade back and calm her down.

Tsunade's thoughts were,  
_"I hate this fucking bitch... but I can't kick her ass because of Shizune."_

"It's jutsu.. Mia... Tsunade-Sama is a very well known and respected woman, you musn't say things like that about her... she is very wise and intelligent."

Mia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
"Right, right.. I heard she drinks a lot and gambles her life away."

Angrily Tsunade gave the other woman a death glare.

Shizune sweat dropped when she heard the other girl's comment.

"Hey, Shizune why don't you take me out to eat!"

"Oh..right.. heh..heh.." Shizune replied nervously trying to get the girl out of Tsunade's sight.

Tsunade begans thinking to herself.

_"Take her out to eat!? Why that thieving bitch! She didn't wait until Shizune offered to do that!"_

The Hokage did not like her assistant's new girlfriend one bit.

...

"I hope that you enjoy it, Mia.."

"Oh, it looks so yummy!"

Mia began to eat and then glomped Shizune affectionately.

"Not in public, Mia" Shizune begged.

"Hmph.. You don't want my love do you..do you?

Shizune eyes got all wide and she frantically began waving her arms and shaking her head.

"You got it all wrong, Mia.. please don't think--"

Mia stood up her voice roared out,  
**"THEN GET ON ONE KNEE AND DECLARE YOUR LOVE FOR ME!"**

At that exact time, Tsunade walked by and noticed Shizune on one knee. Her eyes were all big and her mouth hung wide open.

_"Is she proposing to that bitch!? Grrr..."_

She began to walk over.

"Mia... I love you... I want to be happy with you." Shizune stated and then continued, "I also want to make you happy as well.."

"Now kiss me!" Mia replied

Shizune became embarrassed. "Mia..."

Shizune sighed and began french kissing the other woman as she held her close.While many people stood and watched them.

Tsunade was once again in shock and for some unknown reason felt aroused by it.

_"It would appear that Shizune is a good kisser.."_

Feeling embarrassed, The dark haired woman took the other girl by the hand.

"Mia.. let's just go back to my apartment... I feel uncomfortable here.."

"Alright." The other woman replied.

Tsunade began thinking to herself once again.

_"To Shizune's apartment and then...?"_

The angry Hokage shook the thought from her mind and began following them.

When Mia and Shizune arrived back at the apartment,  
Mia was welcomed in to her home while the dark haired girl hurried to the bathroom and shut the door.

To calm herself she began running cold water from the sink and splashing herself with it.

Shizune dried herself off and began thinking,

_"She is sure demanding and embarrassing..  
Tsunade-Sama doesn't act THIS bad!"_

When Shizune walked back into her living room..  
Her eyes were opened wide and her mouth hung open when she saw that the other woman was standing in there naked.  
Before long she fell backwards with a nose bleed and her leg twitching.

When she got up off the floor and wiped the blood off her face  
the other woman spoke up,

"Are you ready, Shizune-Kun?"

"I... uhhh... whoa.. this is so sudden.. Mia-Chan..."

The girl kept walking forward as Shizune kept backing up until she felt her ass hit the side of her bedroom.

"Ouch.."Shizune said as she began rubbing the part that she hit.  
All of the sudden she was pounced onto the bed.

Mia began removing Shizune's clothing and after she was finished got on top of her and held her hands down and began kissing her.

"Mia... I..."

"Shhhh..."

"MIA!" Shizune shouted as she tried to roll herself out of the position. After rolling around so much The dark haired woman finally had the other girl pinned.

"Oh, you want me instead." Mia said as she winked at Shizune.

"We're moving too quick in the relationship!" Shizune shouted out.

"Don't you want to have sex with me?"

Shizune continued shouting, "That's not it! I'm just not ready!"

...

Tsunade knocked the front door open with her fist.

"Shizune!"

Shizune heard her friend's voice and let go of the other woman and covered herself up.

"Ignore her, Shizune-Kun!"

"But... she's Tsunade-Sama!"

"Hmph... Well, I'll tell her then."

"Mia, you shouldn't do that.."

Mia runs out into the living room naked and began yelling at Tsunade.  
"What in the hell do you want?"

The Hokage's eyes narrowed as she looked at the woman and spoke up," I want to see Shizune, **NOW!" **then she sighed and said,"Please, put some clothes on!"

Mia then shouted, "What right do you--"

Tsunade then interrupted," What right!? Don't piss me off!"

"You interrupted us!"

Tsunade calmed down and realized why the woman must've been naked. She began to feel embarrassed about intruding..

"I... interrupted you... I see now.." Tsunade said in a sad tone.

She began to turn away and Shizune ran from the bedroom, fully dressed to her Mistress.

Shizune called out, "Tsunade-Sama!"

"I'm sorry, I'll go now.."

The dark haired woman's eyes began to tear up," Tsunade-Sama.."

The Hokage took a deep breath and then replied,  
"If you dare force anymore shit on Shizune, I swear...  
I will kick your ass!"

Shizune shouted,"Please, don't go!"

Then the door shut.

Mia placed her arms around Shizune and began kissing upon her neck.

"Oh, well.. now we're alone."

With tears in her eyes Shizune began shaking.

"Shizune-kun?"

The dark haired women shouted out, "Is that all you care about?"

"Huh?" Mia replied with confusion in her voice.

"You seem very self centered."

"What's gotten into you?" Mia asked.

"Tsunade-Sama was right! All you've been doing was forcing me to do things for you!" Shizune continued shouting,  
" You have no appreciation for what I have been doing today!"

"You wanted to do it.."

"Some of it, not all of it!" Shizune continued yelling.

Mia crossed her arms and grunted,  
"I think that old hag was messing with your head..."

**SMACK!**

Shizune struck the other woman and spoke up,  
"**Nobody, I mean NOBODY talks about MY Tsunade-Sama like that!"**

"You BITCH!" Mia shouted and struck Shizune right back.****

SMACK!

The dark haired woman touched her cheek and then replied,  
**"Get out, NOW!"**

Mia leaves Shizune's apartment.

...

In the Hokage office,

Tsunade is doing paper work. As she rested her head on her desk,  
She began sighing and thinking to herself.

(That stupid bitch is going to ruin my poor Shizune's life..  
She doesn't need that kind of bullshit in her life.)

Soon she drifted off to sleep... and not too long after that she felt soothing hands upon her shoulders rubbing them. Tsunade woke up feeling relaxed.

Soon that person's voice spoke up, "How are you feeling?"

She turned to see the younger woman smiling at her.

"Oh, Shizune.. how come your in here?" "Did she leave already...?"

_"Did that that bitch just use her for sex... If I have to I will go to Tanzuka and kick her ass!"_

Then she noticed her assistant had turned around and Ton Ton jumped in her arms.There was silence for awhile until Shizune finally spoke up,

"She mocked you.. and I made her leave.."

"Did you two do anything...?"

The assistant blushed and then yelled in surprise,  
**"TSUNADE-SAMA!"**

The Hokage turned away and began to lightly blush when she realized what she had just asked the other woman.

"She wanted to do something with me but I didn't really want to do anything with her..."

Tsunade's eyes opened wide as she began to turn to look at the woman that was holding her head down while holding Ton Ton closer.  
She wrapped her arms around Shizune and whispered in her ear.

_**"She didn't force herself on you... did she?"**_

Shizune leaned back even more into the other woman and sighed,  
_**"No, we didn't do anything..."**_

The Hokage cracked a smile and whispered,  
_**"I have plenty of paper work for you to do.."**_

Shizune then whispered back with a smile upon her face,  
"I only need one bossy woman in my life."

After she spoke, Shizune broke the embrace and then turned around and gave her Mistress a loving look.

"If I am going to be yelled at and told what to do, I rather that person to be you."

"Shizune.."

FIN


End file.
